1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to inspection devices such as microscope and inspection apparatus, in particular, to an inspection device for taking an image of an object to be inspected and measuring characteristics of an object to be inspected.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, sophisticated inspection devices have been developed. The devices are microscope and inspection apparatus capable of taking images of objects to be inspected, such as specimens, of measuring spectroscopic characteristics of the object, and of utilizing their result for an image processing of the object, for diagnosis support, and for an image inspection.
For example, JP2009014354 discloses a device providing stable images of specimens in analyses using microscopes for analyzing stained biological specimens. The device measures spectral characteristics of a plurality of portions in specimens, estimates dying variation in the specimens so as to execute correction of the dying variation.
On the other hand, a device, which divides necessary observation area of the object to be inspected and integrates the divided images acquired by an objective lens of high power with moving the object to be inspected with regard to the objective lens so as to provide a wide field and high resolution digital images effectively.